Before the Horrors
by WritingQueen101
Summary: 17yearold Seymour Krelborn has a different life before the plant shows up!


**Okay here is my first fanfiction entry! I hope you like it! I was in the play Little Shop of Horrors and I loved doing it so I'm gona have alot of Little Shop fanfiction. Anyway I don't own any of it except for Benny Hutton, I don't even own Stoolie Fink he was in the original black and white movie. I hope you enjoy it!!**

Let me take you back to a time when Little Shop of Horrors was only a Little Shop and the Horrors had long before they entered this world…

"Wake-up, Seymour! You're going to be late for school!" Mr. Mushnik yelled from the top of the stairs. Slowly the 17-year-old Seymour Krelborn turned over to get his huge glasses off of the small table by his tiny cot. He slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom to change. Although the door was shut he could still here the roar of Mr. Mushnik's screams from the front of the flower shop. Seymour got dressed as fast as he could and went upstairs. "I am your boss, not your dad, Krelborn. I think the next time I'll just let you be late!" Mr. Mushnik told Seymour as he ate his breakfast. "What do I care anyway, I can have you work with or without an education."

"Yes sir, Mr. Mushnik." Seymour said as he stuffed the last bit of cereal in his mouth. He went outside and got on the just arriving bus outside the Corner, a restraint. You see, when you live on Skid Row school is a very inconvenient thing because the closest school is in Uptown. Still every weekday morning Seymour and some other Skid Row kids get up at 7 and ride the bus for a half an hour. The bus is never full and it's always the same people going to school: Benny Hutton, Ariel Bernstein, Stoolie Fink, Jonathan Wizen, Audrey Fulquard, and of' course Seymour Krelborn. Seymour had a couple of friends but not a lot and Seymour had a huge crush on Audrey Fulquard…  But what really bothered Seymour the most was Ariel Bernstein she had a huge crush on Seymour and wouldn't leave him alone until he proposed to her, she was always bothering him. Anyway, they all piled in the bus and road on and on until they got to the school. "So, Seymour… Seymour, Seymour, Seymour. Darling how are YOU today?" Ariel asked in a 'trying to be sexy' voice.

"I'm fine…" he cleared his voice. "How are you?" She put her hand on his check and played with his ear and said, "Oh, now that I see you I'm a lot better. Ha-ha-ha." She slowly dragged her hand down his face to his chest and kept going down until he wiggled out of her imprisonment and ran toward his locker. On his way there he ran into a couple of kids from Uptown. One of which was Orin Scrivello. How he hated Orin Scrivello and how Orin Scrivello hated him! Seymour tried to just walk by but Orin stopped him. "Where you going Sally?"

"It's Seymour." Seymour muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Orin grabbed him by the sweeter vest and brought him close to his face.

"N-n-n-nothing." Seymour stuttered. Orin let go of him and pushed him out of his way then left the hallway not forgetting to whistle at Audrey as she passed. Seymour gathered all of his books and went to his locker.

At the end of the day Seymour went back to the flower shop to work. "How was school today, Seymour?" Mr. Mushnik asked watching him clean a pile of pots.

"Fine, I guess. I just wish I didn't have to go." The bell rang and a beautiful blonde 17-year-old walked in the shop and asked about a job. Mr. Mushnik thought for a moment and then agreed, he needed a flower arranger considering Seymour was so bad at it.

"Great. When can I start?" The blonde asked.

"Right now!" Mr. Mushnik said.

The blonde walked over to the place where you arrange the flowers and passed Seymour. She came back and looked at him for a minute and then shock his hand. "I have a feeling we are going to be really good friends." Audrey said.

**Okay I hope you like it and please comment. I actually had a whole 10 page story about Seymour's childhood in my head but I didn't want to type the whole thing maybe another day... thanks for reading!!! **

**ps. don't feed the plants!**


End file.
